comixbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Wyvern Agenda
"The Road Less traveled is the road ye will be punished for. " - Wyvern Agenda tag line Wyvern Agenda is a RPG written and directed by Erizabeth Rodriguez. While it's considered her proper entry into the JRPG realm. It's also the first Comix-Blade content being strictly led by Comix-Blade Europe after their announcement in July 2018. Wyvern Agenda takes place in a mixed timeline where technological advancements have been shown to be existent but barbaric manners of the past are still reinforced. Showing a conflict of modernization and outdated beliefs being the forefront. With all that said and done. The story is then drafted over to the led character Gregory and his step brother Spencer. As they collect their bounty from a recent operation. Where after they scope out further information and catch wind of unusual climate changes finally causing problems. They decide to finally confront the spirits of Alyssia. The Spirits known for their absurd use of power in order to destroy the out of date culture and to collapse the technologically superior forces on their home world of Kylo. In order for them to settle the weather chaos on the planet they must seek out the Spirits of Alyssia and bring them to a peaceful realization. Synopsis Wyvern Agenda presents itself with 8 party members who will dedicate loyalty from the beginning of their introduction to the very end of the game. Where they all have a spark to play in the game, either for personal gain or to get answers they do not fully grasp yet. * Gregory Chromatic: Is the main character of Wyvern Agenda and the Agent of 'Lara' as he claims them. While he would continue to maintain a sense of dignity throughout the series it wasn't until he began to question how exactly his organization isn't doing their duty for the planet. * Spencer Chromatic: Is the first character who joins your party. He is known as the bounty hunter in the no mans land. Often fighting side by side with his step brother Gregory in order to claim bigger bounties. * Zisa the Water Spirit: Is the second character who joins your party. She is hesitant to join Gregory and Spencer until she remarks that Alyssa has been replacing all the original spirits with new more corrupt spirits. Zisa managed to escape before she was a target for destruction and was found in the fountain of memories. * Adina Novák: A weapons smuggler who was caught selling weapons to the tribesman and was sentenced into the sex slave trade by a minister, upon her rescue she exacts a personal vendetta against her brother who had sold her out. * Vojta Mokrosuky: Once being awakened in the Forsaken Cybernetic shrine, Vojta explains that his experimentation and seeing the presence of Spencer has proved that his creation objective was to be achieved. Worried that Spencer maybe the only one who actually exists of his kind, he seeks to follow Spencer around in order to confirm if his overall sentimental value has true deliverance in the future. * Tijana Proeski: After being constantly hassled from the beginning by Gregory she does decide to join the team once she discovers that unlike Gregory her branch of the agency was covertly working against the spirits which was the main reason why they destroyed the city of "Alicia" in reaction to their refusal of tolerance. * Suzu Tadaaki: Once a holy man of multiple types of beliefs is a reincarnation of the formerly named character "Haleena" while he only joins the party out of payment of Gregory and his team dropping "sinful blood" in his space chapel. He decides he can make up for it by letting him join them on their adventure. * Zuul Hecha: After discovering the meaning of evil in the labyrinth of faith. Zuul confronts Gregory and gives him the reality that he knows what exactly he has to do in order to stand a chance against the Spirits even if they do maintain an overwhelming chance. Zuul like Zita, understands the true limitations of the Spirits of Alyssa and convinces Gregory in order for them to survive it's best he take two Spirits instead of one. Story This section is not to be revealed until further notice, please be patient and remain on standby until then. Music Returning Comix-Blade composers have all decided to play their part in Wyvern Agenda. There was multiple scales of debate of how the soundtrack should be represented until it was decided that Eletronic Orchestra would be the best for the atmosphere Wyvern Agenda represents itself with. Development Originally going to be hosted by outside members for payment, one of the leads personal friends had seen the ad they had put out for the title was out of the norm. The head had confirmed she was seeking alternative aid. This deeply offended the counter-part and as a result they along with the head decided to form a team based around her personal friends. Which had kick started the progress almost immediately due to complications and the deeper meaning that *Wyvern Agenda* was a project they didn't want to see fail. Allusions While Wyvern Agenda is non-canon, it does heavily refer to Tender Fear, Crimson Crystals, Blind 7 Eyes, and Treasure Ages as either being points of fiction or myths told by those of ancient times and characters who claim to see the future. There is also hints and bits that imply that Wyvern Agenda could take place before any of those manga's and defines what the "Eva Realm" is. Trivia * There were several re-writes wondering where exactly Wyvern Agenda would take place, either it be on Earth and or an undefined planet but the alternative for the planet Kylo, Chaste, and Mandara take place would ultimately be the deciding factor of the game. * The original script was based on the birth of Scientology and the debate of the "law of nature" but was panned with one of those 2 remaining in the story. * It is the biggest in terms of team effort next to *Creation Hunters* in the development team work ethic. * Originally was going to be 10 members but they fit more along the lines of side characters as opposed to being playable members. * Not a single member of the development team gets along, they have confirmed that they are working along with the head dev due to make up for past history. Or as one of the members called it "repaying our gratitude." * Wyvern Agenda follows inspirations from the following RPG titles: - Final Fantasy 8 - Phantasy Star IV - Grandia II - Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance - Pier Solar * The original music taste was going to be in favor of more middle-aged content but was swapped in favor for a more wholesome electronic taste to avoid the generic RPG musical flare. Category:Erizabeth Story Category:Game